This Line We Drew
by lilylynn
Summary: "I'm respecting the bloody line!" Cal shouted, feeling his whole body shake with emotion.


an: If you notice, I'm kind of just starting this right in the middle of a fight Cal and Gillian have. I really couldn't catch how to start one with them, so I thought it would be different not to. Make up whatever scenario you want. I actually like it like this, almost like someone walking in on them and finding them arguing.

Anyways, thank you. Please enjoy. :)

I own nothing!

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm respecting the bloody line!" Cal shouted. He moved around his desk in an angry rush, throwing a folder down on top of it.

"I've respected it all this time. It's taken so much bloody will power not to get involved in anything! That line... I just want to stomp the bloody piss out of it and burn it. I can't do a thing without that excuse staring me in the face! This line for years has told me what I can and can't do, and I don't want to listen anymore! We go our separate ways, all I can think about is making sure you're alright...wherever you are."

His voice became deep, emotional, a rare sound to her ears. But she knew this meant he was serious, letting a wall fall.

"I'm tired of sitting back, waiting and watching, while I could have tried something...done something, anything to help, to understand. To be there for and with you. I'm tired of having to remind myself to hide expressions and how I feel. Never was _this_ hard to do that."

Their eyes locked, held on to each others.

Then his voice changed a bit, perhaps to get away from the emotional take, since it really wasn't in his comfort zone to begin with. "You go on so carelessly, so damn stubbornly, and what? What am I supposed to do? What do you expect me to do?"

At this, Gillian was suddenly angry. She could feel her blood level rise.

Taking a quick step forward, "What I expect _you_ to do? Oh the tables have been turned now, haven't they? You can't just go and say that and not realize it's exactly what _you_ do! What do you expect _me_ to do when you are off pulling the stupidest stunts and not bothering to think about the consequences? Doing whatever the hell you want because 'you're the great Cal Lightman and nothing can touch you.' You get yourself in predicaments no one in their right mind can be in. Not caring who you hurt, even if it means yourself...or me. And you have the nerve to say you don't know what to do?"

Silence.

Loud, thick, heavy silence.

All that may have been heard was their breathing.

Gillian rested her hand on the back of one his chairs to steady herself and in hopes of easing the sudden wave of heat that came into the room. The silence was almost deafening.

The door was wide open. They both could flee, go about their day, act like nothing happened.

None of this, however, was an option.

If they ran now, the void that was between them, would still be there, would always be there. Running from something that was important was getting old anyways.

So they continue to stand in front of each other, eyes unfocused, contemplating the next move, the next words.

Even though those two little words didn't have to be said, Cal still wanted to. They used to be the hardest words to say, but for her, he had to.

How did they get themselves into this situation again? '_Oh yeah, that's right, by opening my damn mouth_.'

Shoving his hands into his suit pockets, he shifts his feet awkwardly. Clearing his throat softly, he looks to the ground, then quickly back into her eyes.

"I'm sorry love...Gillian...The last thing I wanted was to hurt you. I know I'm an ass and I know I'm stubborn." There was a pause. "Huh, look at us, we both are so bloody stubborn. There is no denying that anymore. But I think, I think that is why we work so well together. We won't stop until the job is done. Whenever one is down the other picks em' up, you know. I guess that's why I continue to push, trying so damn hard to get involved, get the whole picture. And I'm just so sorry that I've put you through all my mess, something you definitely don't deserve to deal with. I...I don't really know why...why I do the things I do."

Gillian swallowed hard, nodding. "I'm sorry too, that our lives, our jobs, seem to require us to be the way we are. And yes, I agree that our partnership is...so unbelievably real. It's a thrilling relief to know you're here with me. To know that we have each others' backs through thick and thin. I should know by now that it's us...that it's always been us and how we work, how we get by."

Here she stopped and shook her head sideways, hair flowing with the strong movement. "But no, you have no need to apologize for something that is my decision to handle. I mean, yes, some of the things you have done, we all could of rightfully lived without, but... I've stuck by you, have had complete trust in you, even if there are times when things don't go smooth, many times. As much as I wish you wouldn't do some of the crazy things you set out to do, I know, deep down, there is meaning behind it. Cal... I, I just don't think I can take another stunt like the one you pulled last. We've been through so much and..." She broke off, unsure of her words, unable to grasp something coherent to say. For some reason, he has made it that way for her lately. To where she can't think, which is pretty tough when it's involving a trained psychologist, who has worked with this man for years now.

"I know darlin', I know what I did was an action without reason, I didn't fully...grasp the situation. That is one mistake I won't make again. We have been through a lot. But you know, there is no other person on this planet I would have wanted to spend this time with. Sharing this job with you. Coming into this office everyday with you by my side. I just...wish I knew where to step."

Gillian's eyes had glazed over with unabashed tears, but none fell. "It is like a war zone around here sometimes, isn't it? Instead of being something safe, it has turned into a trap...a landmine. I do understand what you mean, I honestly can't breathe thoroughly anymore...and I...the line..."

Realization was coming in loud and clear. What else needed to be said, all of a sudden, didn't. Their eyes, again, were locked and loaded with so much more. Each face told a story. Both were a mix of unleashed emotions, feelings that finally were free.

"The...the line, I think it's now best if..we, uh..." She takes a deep breath, "if we throw out the 'bloody' line..."

She gives him a shy smile and when he stares at her with his mouth open in shock, she also gives a small laugh. He blinks a few times. Then he smiles.

He takes two steps closer to her. They are within arms reach now.

"Have I...mentioned to you before that I like the way you think?"

They both are laughing deeply now.

Undying Friendship. Complete Trust. True Understanding.

Love.

Eyes that have looked upon the other too many times to count, suddenly closed. The line that seemed to forever separate them from their truths, disappeared into nothingness. And bodies that have longed for companionship, contact, came entirely together, leaving no more room for second thoughts.

No regrets. No cautious steps.

Lips caressing, hands searching, arms clinging, Cal and Gillian discovered what was always there, just hidden, between them.

They pulled away just slightly. For once just relishing in staring at one another freely, no reading involved. Just the enticing emotions, intense feelings one gets by looking in one's eyes.

Then Cal smiled, as the realization sunk in.

"Look at that. It is possible...truth and happiness."


End file.
